halofandomcom-20200222-history
John-117/Quotes
''Halo: Combat Evolved *"Captain Keyes." - To Jacob Keyes, upon entering the bridge, marking his first line in the ''Halo Trilogy and series. *"No thanks to your driving, yes." - When Cortana asked him if he slept well. *"I understand." - To Captain Keyes, who briefed his mission: [[The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Combat Evolved level)|Escape from The Pillar of Autumn with Cortana]]. *"Don't get any funny ideas." - To Cortana, after putting her chip in his helmet. *"Punch it." - Stepping into the Bumblebee. *"We'll be fine." - In the Bumblebee, when Cortana suggested taking a seat. * "You all right?" - To Cortana, who is uploaded into Halo's Control Room. *"So… what sort of weapon is it?" - To Cortana, inside Halo's Control Center. *"Let's stay focused. Halo... how do we use it against the Covenant?" - To Cortana, inside Halo's Control Center. *"Slow down. You're losing me." - When Cortana realizes Halo is something more than a weapon. *"Something buried? Where?" - To Cortana, who explains to him the Covenant found something they became afraid of. *"No, nothing."- After 343 Guilty Spark asks John if something is wrong. *"Hold on now, he's a friend." - To Cortana, after returning to the Control Center with the Index. *"Yes… activate Halo's defenses, and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." - When Cortana asked him if he knew what he almost did. *"Enough! The Flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out." - To Cortana and 343 Guilty Spark, stopping their argument. *"Is it true?" -To 343 Guilty Spark, after Cortana reveals Installation 04's true purpose to John. *"That's not going to happen." - To 343 Guilty Spark, now an enemy, who tried to take Cortana away from him. *"Let's find a ride, and get to the Captain." - When the final Phase Pulse Generator is neutralized. *"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." - When Cortana suggests a teleportation to get to Captain Jacob Keyes. a Banshee *Cortana: This thing is falling apart! **John-117: It'll hold. *Cortana: We're not gonna make it! **John-117: We'll make it. *Cortana: Pull up! Pull up! Banshee crashes *Cortana: sarcastic You did that on purpose, didn't you? *"How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" - To Cortana, when 343 Guilty Spark stops the Pillar of Autumn s self-destruct sequence. ** Cortana: considering Not much; A well placed grenade, perhaps, but why-- *''just calmly tosses up a grenade, catching it again when it drops'' **Cortana: …yeah Okay, I'm coming with you. * "Here we go." - Upon climbing into a Longsword's pilot seat, escaping from the Pillar of Autumn. *"Did anyone else make it?" - To Cortana, when they escaped from Halo's destruction on a Longsword. *"No. I think we're just getting started." - When Cortana says that it is finished. ''Halo 2 *"Tell ''that to the Covenant." - To the Gunnery Sergeant, who was lamenting about the expense of John's armor. *"You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." - To Avery Johnson before walking to enter the bridge of Cairo Station. *(simultaneously with Johnson) "Thanks." - To Cortana, who complimented either John's new armor or Sgt. Johnson's uniform. *"Yes sir, I need a weapon." - To Avery Johnson, when order of defending Cairo Station is given from Lord Hood. *"How much time was left?" - To Cortana, after uploading her to the Covenant bomb. *"Sir. Permission to leave the station." - To Lord Hood. *"To give the Covenant back their bomb." - To Lord Hood, explaining the reason for leaving Cairo Station. *"So, stay here." - To Cortana, after she said his idea was crazy. *"I won't." - To Cortana, who asked what if he misses the Covenant carrier. *"Understood." - After being told the mission briefing to eliminate the Prophet of Regret. *"Are you sure?" - To Cortana, after she said that the Prophet of Regret was planning to activate Halo. *"Commander, we've got a problem." - To Miranda Keyes, when the strike team realize the Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo. *"Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." - To The Arbiter, who struggles from the Gravemind's tentacles. *"This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." - To the Arbiter. *"Boo." - To an Unggoy, after being teleported to High Charity by the Gravemind. The word humorously scares the Unggoy into a panic, throwing its weapon in the air, which John receives. *"Your pal. Where's he going?" - To the Prophet of Mercy, dying from a Flood Infection Form. *"That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." - To Cortana, in High Charity. *"After I'm through with Truth..." - To Cortana, moments before leaving High Charity with the Forerunner dreadnought, thus leaving Cortana behind. *"This is Spartan-117, can anyone hear me? Over." - After the Forerunner dreadnought jumped out of Slipspace near Earth. *"Sir, finishing this fight." - To Lord Hood, from the Forerunner dreadnought as it closes in on Earth. ''Halo 3 *"Yeah. You're not." - To Avery Johnson, who states they're not leaving him here. *"She stayed behind." - When Sgt. Johnson asks him where Cortana is. *"Likewise, ma'am." - When finally meeting Miranda Keyes' who was glad to see him. *"What about Halo?" - To Lord Hood, upon entering Crow's Nest Command Center. *"The rings will kill us all." - To Miranda Keyes when talking about Halo. *"Green. Sir." - To Lord Hood, who asks about his operational status. *"Does he usually mention me?" - After the High Prophet of Truth's message. *"Worse." - To Thel 'Vadam at the end of The Storm, when asked if more Jiralhanae are coming. John was referring to the Flood-infested Covenant Cruiser that crash landed in Voi. *"Wait. Leave her alone." - To 343 Guilty Spark, now an ally, who attempts to fix Cortana's storage unit. *"On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill ''me." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"It's just a message." - On board the Shadow of Intent, realizing that Cortana's storage unit is merely a recording. *"I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back." - To Lord Hood, who opposes going through the portal in pursuit of the Prophet of Truth. *"That's...our galaxy. We're beyond the rim." - In the Ark's cartographer, which shows him, the Arbiter, and 343 Guilty Spark their location: Out of the Milky Way galaxy. *"What is this place?" *"This is the Ark?" *"That's a first." - When 343 Guilty Spark states that he was wrong and that he thought the Ark was a Shield World. *"Can you tell me where we are exactly?" *"And Truth?"- John asks 343 Guilty Spark where the Prophet of Truth is. *"Spark, move."- After Covenant reinforcements arrive at the Ark's Cartographer. *"Commander." *"Not close enough." - At the Ark's Citadel, when Commander Keyes asks for his proximity from Truth. *"When did you know?" - To the hidden 343 Guilty Spark, upon discovering Installation 08. *"Light it." - To 343 Guilty Spark, who asks what he'll do with Installation 08. *"You know me. When I make a promise..." - When he finds Cortana in the infected High Charity. *"Lucky me. Do you still have it?" - To Cortana, asking if she still has the Activation Index from Installation 04. *"Thought I'd try shooting my way out—mix things up a little." - To Cortana. *"We'll head for the Portal. And we'll all go home." - When Cortana comments about how it is unknown what will happen when they activate Installation 08. *"I'm getting you out of here." - To Sgt. Johnson, who received a lethal laser wound from the rampant 343 Guilty Spark. *"We'll make it." - To Cortana, on board the UNSC frigate . *"What happened?" *"It's finished." - On board the second half of the drifting Forward Unto Dawn, ''after Cortana states that John's fight with the Covenant and the Flood is finished, with John agreeing with her this time. *"Wake me… When you need me." - To Cortana, shutting himself into the Cryotube. Halo Legends'' - "The Package" *"We make our own luck, but I'll always be there when you need me." - To Dr. Halsey, when she claims some of his luck must have rubbed off on her, to which she responds, "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." *"Not lucky enough, we lost two Spartans today. Solomon, Arthur, and that Elite we encountered, he was strong. I have to be stronger." - To Halsey when she tells John how lucky he is. ''Halo: Reach Firefight Voice Many of John's Firefight quotes are references to previous ''Halo games, or are humorous. Note that most of these humorous lines are non-canon, as John-117 is very unlikely to joke as much as he does in Reach's Firefight (note that even when John does joke, canon-wise, he is usually sarcastic). *"What are you lookin' at?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory or staring at him for a while in-game. *"You need a weapon?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. Also said when staring at him during a brief period of time in Firefight. *"Did ya… miss me?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. A reference to Cortana's last line in Halo 3. *"Finish this Fight!" - If stared at for some time by a teammate. A reference to the Halo 3 tagline. *"Time to give the Covenant back their bombs." - When equipping the Plasma Launcher. A reference to his line during the level Cairo Station in Halo 2. *"I'm just getting started." - When on a Killing Spree. A reference to one of his last lines in Combat Evolved. *"Headshot, great." - After headshotting an enemy. *"It's hurt!" - After injuring an enemy. *"It's injured." - Also after injuring an enemy. *"My target is down." - After killing an enemy. *"Tango down." - After killing an enemy. *"Alright, too easy." - After killing a group of enemies. *"Scratch one Covenant." - After killing or firing at an enemy. *"You're going down." *"Come get me." - When running towards a group of enemies. *"That one's mine." *"Take a seat." - After scoring a headshot. *"Headshot." *"Ready." - Spawning *"At the ready." *"It's dead." - After killing an enemy. *"Frag out." When throwing a grenade. *"Cover me, I'm reloading." *"Reloading." *"Hostile eliminated." *"Great." - After killing an enemy. *"Ha!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Not bad." - After killing an enemy. *"This is bad." - When stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"I'm stuck, get clear!" Also when stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Get away!" - Also when stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Get behind me." - When switching to a Rocket Launcher. *"Stand clear." - When using a Rocket Launcher. *"Plasma Launcher, ready." - When switching to a Plasma Launcher. *"See a heavy target?" - When firing the Plasma Launcher. *"Shots on target." - When aiming a weapon. *"Betcha I can stick it." -When switching to a Plasma Launcher, a reference to the Halo 2 E3 2003 trailer. *"Spartan-117, locked and loaded." - When switching to the Fuel Rod Gun. *"Fuel Rod, ready to fire." - When picking up a Fuel Rod Gun. *"Rockets, ready." - When equipping a Rocket Launcher. *"Let's mix things up a little." - Also said when equipping a Rocket Launcher. A reference to one of his Halo 3 lines. *"This ends here!" - Near the completion of a Boss Wave. *"Good work." - After winning. *"You know, I remember my gear being a lot cleaner than this." - IWHBYD Skull might be required. *"Quick and painless." - After headshotting an enemy. *"Anti-vehicle, up." - When switching to the Spartan Laser. *"Spartan Laser, ready." - When switching to the Spartan Laser. *"Maybe I am a demon." *"Demon this!" *"Master Chief Laser, up." When equipping or switching to Spartan Laser, referring to the fact that he is a Spartan, and the weapon is a Spartan Laser. *"Let's try to stay focused." To the player if you stare at him. *"You hear that voice in your head, too?" - If you stare at him for a brief time, referring to Cortana. *"Permission to speak… you know what, forget it." - If you continue staring. *"Trust me, you really don't want to piss me off." - If stared at for over three minutes. *"That voice in my head… Sounds hot." - Said at random times, referring to Cortana. *"You want me to talk?… I won't." When stared at for a long time. A reference to one of his lines from the Halo 2 level Cairo Station. *"Enough!" -If the player stares at him long enough. *"I need a weapon." - Said when low on ammunition, a reference to one of his most famous lines, "I need a weapon." *"This fight… is finished…" - Upon death, also a reference to Halo 3's tagline, "Finish the Fight." *"It ends here..." - Upon death. *"If you've got intel, I need to hear it." - When stared at for a long time. ''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *"Call me Master Chief." -After Thomas Lasky asks John who he is. *"I'm out of biofoam." -After Chyler Silva is wounded, and Thomas Lasky comes to her aid. *"Well done, soldier." -In a Pelican after Thomas Lasky risked his life to draw a Hunter's fire. ''Halo 4 *"Where are we?" - After waking up from cryosleep. *"Why did you wake me?" *"You've been busy." - To Cortana. *"Ready to get back to work?" - To Cortana, after exiting the cryo-chamber. *"Could it be a rescue team?" - When Cortana detects intrusion alerts on multiple decks of the ''Forward Unto Dawn. *"How long was I out?" - John asking how long he was in cryosleep. *"Somebody should have found us by now." - After Cortana tells John he was asleep for four years, seven months, and ten days. *"What was that?" - After the Forward Unto Dawn is scanned by Requiem. *"Right." - After Cortana tells John that some areas of the Forward Unto Dawn might have lost pressure, and John falls into the evevator shaft. *"I thought we had a truce with the Covenant." - After pushing an attacking Storm Sangheili down the elevator shaft. *"Maybe they haven't recognized us." - in response to the Covenant Remnant fleet around the Forward Unto Dawn and Requiem. *"We need to get off this ship." *"Are any of the ship defenses online?" *"These Covenant seem more fanatical that the ones we fought before." - John, on the Covenant Remnant. *"Cortana." - After seeing Cortana expericence a brief moment of Rampancy. *"One thing at a time." - After Cortana remarks about not knowing about the Forward Unto Dawn orbiting Requiem. *"The Covenant weren't the ones scanning us." - After John is scanned by Requiem. *"Where are we?" - After crash-landing on Requiem. *"Cortana?" - After Cortana experiences a moment of Rampancy. *"Something was wrong even before we left the Dawn." - John acknowing Cortana's rampant moment on the Dawn, after Cortana insists that she's fine. *"Cortana." - After Cortana insists a second time that she's fine, and John asking for the truth. *"8 years…" - After Cortana reveals she was put into service 8 years ago. *"Halsey." *"We need to find Halsey." *"She made you. She can fix you." - John, thinking that Catherine Halsey can address Cortana's rampancy. *"How many ships made it through the roof?" - John asking Cortana how many Covenant Remnant ships entered Requiem. *"We still need a ride home." *"How?"- After Cortana begins to believe that Halsey can address her rampancy, after previously thinking that the possibility can be ruled out. *"Asking's not my strong suit."- After Cortana jokes that John could ask the Covenant Remnant nicely for a ride back home. This quote most likely references that fact that John did not talk much in previous Halo titles. *"Our duty, as soldiers, is to protect humanity... whatever the cost." - John responding to Lasky after Lasky states his condolence for John's loss of Cortana. *"She said that to me once... about being a machine." - John's response to Lasky, after Lasky has already retorted to John that soldiers are not machines, but just humans. And John states this response after Lasky leaves the scene. Trailers Halo: Combat Evolved E3 2000 Trailer It should be noted that John-117 has a different voice in this trailer than in the final game. *"Recon reporting. Hostiles have been neutralized." *"The drop zone is clear. I repeat, the drop zone is clear." *"Can you walk?" *Enemy airborne battalion inbound. Let's get you on board." *"Yes. My battle has just begun." Halo 2 Announcement Trailer *'Cortana: '''Just one question. What if you miss? *'John-117: I won't. Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'''Cortana: "Chief?!" *'John-117': "Hang on!" *'Cortana': "Betcha can't stick it." *'John-117 ''(surrounded by multiple Energy Sword-wielding Elites) : plasma grenade "You're on." [[Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade|Plasma Grenade]] Starry Night Trailer *Marine: "Marines! Fall back, now!" *Sergeant Major Johnson: "Any sign of the Chief?" *'''Third Marine: "Negative, sir. I think we lost him." *'John-117': "Not yet." Halo 4 E3 2011 Trailer (Awakening) *"I'm here!" - To Cortana after he suddenly woke up inside the cryotube. Halo 5: Guardians Master Chief Ad * "This... is this what you wanted? Is this what you were looking for? Was everything you've compromised, everything you've done--Worth it? Was it?" * "You've completed your mission, Spartan Locke." * "Mine is just beginning." Category:Quotes